


tone practice

by glowroom



Series: words in clips and phrases [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowroom/pseuds/glowroom
Series: words in clips and phrases [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049753
Kudos: 4





	tone practice

It took just 46 seconds for Enoshima Junko to plan the end of the world. 46 seconds, somewhere in the middle of plastering make-up on her sister’s fugly little face, and somewhere in the middle of calculating the theoretical angle of her death, the axis on which she’d swing. She’d grow bored of the plan itself not even a whole minute later, but that was ok. Despair was a faithless bitch. Not everything would go her way – there’d be hurdles – and that was a fuckin’ adorable thought. She could grow breathless just thinking about all the ways her plans might be foiled, spat on, tarnished by hope… But then she’d have to stop, because entertaining those ideas was way too close to analysing the despair, and that’d make this whole thing a lot less fun. Then, what’d be the point?


End file.
